


All My Heart

by mapplethorne_2212



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, just a wholesome fluff for hungry stans, real feelings being finally spilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapplethorne_2212/pseuds/mapplethorne_2212
Summary: An expected meeting with the guy that once meant everything to him and a chance to admit the love he failed to tell before.





	All My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with another story. The inspiration for this was the photos and videos from the recent award show attended by our main characters. Also, the title is a song of Sleeping with Sirens mainly because I love to think that Jihoon still have Guanlin's heart, hence derived from the lyrics "you still have all of my heart". Also, there may be inaccuracies and I am apologizing in advance. Have fun reading!

When Wanna One's promotions came to an end with the expiration of their contract, Jihoon thought he was more than ready to let go of everyone, including the apple of his eye and the group's now former maknae, Lai Guanln.

He remembers facing the younger one when he said his farewell, bringing an imaginary end to the romantic relationship he wished they had. Guanlin, on the verge of crying about losing his favorite person in the world, stared at him as if he's lost in pain of parting ways with him. He forced out a smile, a strange image because he's been known for his high spirited existence.

It was Jihoon who said good bye first, but it was Guanlin who walked away first. And really, Jihoon thought he wouldn't break more after that moment, but he was wrong. He still cried his heart out. He could've hugged him or kissed him one last time, asked Guanlin to call him, but Jihoon, being the coward he was, did nothing like any of those.

Now that he thinks of it, he regrets being the coward he was in the past few months. Not a day passes by without his minded getting all clouded up by his 'what ifs' and it's frustrating him too much.

_ What if I spent more time with him? _

__

_ What if I showed him how important he is for me? _

__

_ What if I chose him during all those times? _

__

_ What if I confessed my love for him? Will he still be with me even during our solo debuts? _

__

_What if, by any chance..._ _He loves me too?_

He thought he was ready to really let him go, but the lack of closure for his untold love and the lingering feelings he have for the younger one made it hard for him to rest and relax during his free times. Staring afar and heaving a sigh, he wished for one more moment with him, one more moment for him to finally say what's in his heart way before Wanna One's disbandment.

And maybe, God heard his wish. Because before May ended and just after Jihoon's birthday ended, news about him and Guanlin attending the Asian Model Awards show lurked in social media. It became a talk for the Wannables who continued to support the former members of their group. It was a bit coincidental too when he was scrolling in Twitter, seeing some of their shippers say about the date being the fateful day of them reuniting as the PanWink couple.

_ A couple. I hope we can really be like that after that day. _

Jihoon feels like it was the best post birthday present he ever had. The moment he wished for will finally come.

He can't wait to see him again, and so in the next few days, he felt more energetic than he usually was.

* * *

(June 09, 2019: the day)

Jihoon's chest constricted in pain of bearing the nervousness and excitedness he feels. But even with the tight feeling in his chest, he managed to compose his self, all smiles for the pictures.

He isn't aware if he came earlier than the younger man he wishes to see, but he somehow wishes that Guanlin isn't there yet so he can mentally and emotionally prepare his self for what's about to happen later.

But luck, this time, didn't want to choose his side.

Walking into the venue of occupied chairs, he bowed to almost everyone, showing nonstop respect to every one. However, he almost halted on his steps, heart going wild as he slowly walks to his designated seat, seeing a familiar blonde haired gentleman already comfortable in the seat next to his. All the things he drafted in his mind were blown away with the thought of how this man behind him managed to look more handsome than ever. He was dazed with the thought of hugging him once again, kissing him once again, and just get close with him again.

Clearing his throat and mind, he took a seat on the chair, trying to be comfortable as ever with that unfazed and a nonchalant look on his face. That is until Guanlin decided to lean close and whisper near his ear.

"What's up, hyung? I miss you."

Jihoon can't stop himself from smiling and turned his head to face his favorite maknae.

"I missed you too, Linlin."

From then on, even with the continuous performances in front of them, they seemed to be lost in their own world, leaning closer to whisper things and laugh together about something silly. Jihoon and Guanlin are lost in their moment, and the camera didn't fail to catch every second of it. The fans are squealing because of their interactions. There was an instance however, that Guanlin finally noticed a fan cam focused on them. He kept his eyes glued to it even as he whispered to Jihoon, lips curling in that somehow teasing-like smile.

"I think that cam belongs to one of our fans. Let's stare at it together, hyung!"

Bashfully, Jihoon looked down with a smile before whispering.

"Stop it, Lin..."

Before they were called for their individual awards, they both relished in the feeling of their shoulders being pressed together, along with nonstop conversations about how they've been after the disbandment.

And as if they've never said farewell, Jihoon's heart still beats for Guanlin the same way it had beaten during the times that their eyes met during fan meetings.

And little did he know, Guanlin was looking at him with longing in his eyes, heart beating fastl as he appreciates the way Jihoon smiles and laughs, free from the stress he knows he's facing in his solo promotions.

When Jihoon was called to receive his award, Guanlin congratulated him and leaned back to his seat, a grin sprawled on his lips and satisfied when Jihoon mentions him in his speech.

* * *

At the backstage area, they met once more for a picture with their respected trophies. Guanlin, who was about to bow and say his farewell to his hyung, got stopped when Jihoon tugged on the hem of his blazer. Jihoon feels so small and worried, Guanlin can't help but to frown because of how strange his hyung's aura is.

"I-i have something to say, Lin. It's important and I just want you to listen..."

When Guanlin answered him in silence, he continued.

"I wish I told you way back when we're still in the group. I regret being a total coward, but I really, really, really want you to know about it now, L-lin..."

Jihoon gulped. Once. Twice. He directed his gaze down to his feet as he finds the little strength left in him, voice being so small. He wants to turn back, but in the back of his head, a voice was screaming at him.

_Stop chickening out, Jihoon! It's now or never!_

And so went on.

"I-i love you. I loved you ever since that moment I kissed you in front of the cameras in Produce 101 and cuddled with you which got recorded in Zero Base. I love you, Lin. I really love you so much. I love you so much it hurts me more when I think about how cowardly I was before and never admitted it..."

His eyes were clouding up with unshed tears when he feels himself being engulfed in that familiar hug he missed and he can't help but sigh in contentment, relaxing in Guanlin's arms. He felt a peck on his forehead and as he looked up, he saw the face of the one who became his world before. And still his world now.

"Hyung, I don't know if I wasn't obvious enough for you to spell it out, but I love you. I loved you back. I have always been loving you, my Hoonie-hyung, my love. Even if our group disbanded, you have my heart. You'll always have my heart. You'll always have all of me."

Jihoon's heart leapt out as he hugged Guanlin as tight as he can, tears running down his cheeks because of happiness.

"I love you, Lin. Call me later when you get home, okay?"

Guanlin pressed his lips on his cheek and mumbled near his ear.

"I'll call you, not just tonight, but during every time I'll have the chance."

* * *

Jihoon was about to fall asleep in the van after he finished eating in a restaurant when the familiar name of the caller registered in his phone. Answering the call with a never fading smile, he whispered.

"Hello, my Linnie~?"

With eyes closed, he imagines seeing that gummy smile he loves. His heart fluttered as the heat of blush spread across his cheeks when Guanlin whispered back.

"Hello, my love Hoonie."

And Jihoon thought, they may have parted ways that night, but as sure as tomorrow always comes, their hearts will still be together, with no more good byes to give ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. No matter how much I tried writing simpler ones, I really can't help but to make it a long one because I want to include so many details. >< Hopefully, sooner or later I'll be back with another story.
> 
> Also you can follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/obviously_maple). Thanks guys!
> 
> P.S: We need more PanWink content. ><


End file.
